


He Threatened You and I Got Angry

by alphabetical_insanity



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Smut, newt is protective, thomas is a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetical_insanity/pseuds/alphabetical_insanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt overreacts when someone threatens Thomas and Thomas reassures him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Threatened You and I Got Angry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut and I feel like Newt might be a little ooc but I hope you can forgive me :)

“Are you actually bloody kidding me?”

Thomas heard Newt’s agitated tone before he even left the maze. As he emerged from the exit he saw a group of boys with someone yet to be identified at his boyfriend’s feet, the tenseness in his shoulders was obvious even with the distance. He and Minho glanced at each other and began to jog towards the group.

“What the hell is happening?” Minho shouted, causing a few boys to look up at him. Newt continued to stare at whom he identified as one of Gally’s buddies whose name he still hadn’t bothered to learn. 

“This bloody shank,” Newt spat, angrily gesturing to the boy on the ground. “Seems to have forgotten that there’s rules around here.” 

Thomas looked at the kid’s face, taking notice of his cheekbone where a bruise was already forming, and moved his gaze to Newt’s hand, which was red and curled slightly at his side. He reached up and put his left hand on the back of Newt’s neck, massaging the tense muscles, watching his shoulders relax slightly. He would have smiled if he hadn’t been so concerned. 

“Newt, calm down.” Thomas murmured into his ear. He took Newt’s slightly damaged hand into his own. “It’s been dealt with. Let Alby handle it from here.”

Newt glanced up at Alby and studied his face for a moment. Their leader nodded and Newt sent one last look to the boy before stepping backwards slightly. Thomas switched his hands so his right was now on Newt’s neck and used it to guide him away from the group.

“C’mon love it’s okay.” Thomas steered Newt towards the forest to where their special place was. He could still feel Newt fuming beside him.

Thomas led them deep into the forest straight to their spot. After they started their relationship, they didn’t want to shove it in the faces of the other gladers. One day when Thomas was in the maze and Newt was particularly stressed, he roamed around in the dark trees before he came across a small clearing. Just enough sunlight filtered in between the trees to make it easy to see but it was very dull, and wasn’t too overpowering. The grass was incredibly soft, making it easy to lay down without a shirt, or anything else for that matter, without worrying about irritating their skin. As soon as Thomas had returned and mapped his findings, Newt drug him into the forest to show him. No one saw them for the rest of the evening.

They broke through the trees into the clearing and Thomas led them to the center, stopping Newt and turning him to face him. Newt’s brow was furrowed and his eyes were still downcast. Thomas sighed and cupped Newt’s face, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Newt’s expression remained unchanging but Thomas noticed his eyes fluttering open as he pulled away. He put his hands on Newt’s shoulders and pushed him down to sit with his legs crossed. He sat down in front of him and rested his hands on his own knees. Newt just sat staring slightly beside Thomas, mirroring his posture. After a few minutes of silence, Newt reached forward hesitantly and took Thomas’s hand in his own, running his thumb over the back. 

“He threatened you.” Newt said quietly, his eyes moving up to finally meet Thomas’s. 

“He threatened you and I got mad and I just,” Newt paused, clenching his hand that wasn’t holding Thomas’s. “I got angry and scared and I just kind of freaked out. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Newt. I’m okay, you’re okay, everything is okay.” Thomas said, taking Newt’s other hand. 

Newt nodded and was quiet for a while again. He let go of Thomas’s hands and leaned up on his knees to kiss Thomas gently, slinging his arms around Thomas’s neck. Thomas pulled at Newt’s waist and Newt shuffled forward to straddle Thomas’s lap. Thomas nibbled on Newt’s lower lip slightly, causing Newt to part his lips and allow Thomas’s tongue in. Newt moaned quietly and Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt’s waist, pulling him up against him. He broke their kiss and latched onto Newt’s jaw. Newt’s breathing hitched and he moved a hand up to tangle into Thomas’s hair. Once Thomas was satisfied with the hickey he had left he moved back to Newt’s mouth pulling his bottom lip between his teeth pulling on it gently. He released his lip and Newt pulled him back into a kiss. Their tongues slid together and small moans were passed between the two. Thomas further tightened his arms around Newt’s waist and pulled him down to grind their hips together. Newt detached their lips to throw his head back and moan loudly. Thomas tucked his face into Newt’s neck, grinning against his collarbone and continuing his hip movements.

“That feel good babe?” Thomas asked, his teasing evident in his voice. Newt moaned again in response, just sitting in Thomas’s lap and taking what he was given. Thomas huffed a laugh and scraped his teeth across Newt’s collarbone. “I’ll take that as a yes then.”

Newt rolled his head to the side and guided Thomas’s mouth to his neck.

“Tommy,” Newt moaned. “Please Tommy, mark me, baby.”

Thomas hummed and began sucking on the other side of Newt’s neck. He continued his assault on his lover’s neck until he felt Newt tug at his hair again. 

“Tommy, touch me.” Newt groaned, finally rolling his hips down to meet his boyfriend’s. “I need you.”

Thomas kissed up Newt’s jaw, making his way to his mouth to kiss him quickly on the lips. He unwrapped his arms and moved his hands to Newt’s waistband. He undid the button of Newt’s pants and pulled down the zipper as Newt’s hips moved back and forth looking for more friction. Thomas pulled his pants down slightly, along with his boxers and grasped his dick, giving it a few gentle tugs. Newt groaned and dropped his forehead to rest against Thomas’s and thrust his hips up into Thomas’s grip.

“This what you want, Newt?” He brought his free hand up to the side of Newt’s face to stroke his cheekbone. “This feel good?” 

Newt continued to thrust into Thomas’s hand erratically and nodded his head with a dazed look on his face. Thomas dropped his hand to Newt’s waist to still his hip movement. He gripped Newt tighter but continued his slow pace. He connected their lips again and Newt gripped his face tightly, massaging Thomas’s tongue with his own. Thomas pulled his hand up slowly and massaged the head of Newt’s cock with his thumb, causing Newt to moan into Thomas’s mouth and pull away.

“Tommy,” Newt panted, moaning as Thomas continued to massage his head. “Oh god, Thomas please.”

Thomas released his cock and grasped Newt’s shirt, pulling it over his head quickly. He rested his hands against Newt’s hips, taking time to gently kiss Newt again. He moved his hands to the small of his back and slid them up to his shoulder blades, rising on his knees to tip them backwards. Newt’s back hit the grass and Thomas leaned back to remove his own shirt. Newt reached forward to undo Thomas’s jeans but before he could pull them down Thomas was pulling is hands away and leaning down again.

“Hush, darling. I’m getting there.” Thomas said against Newt’s lips, kissing him soundly. 

Newt’s annoyed huff turned into a broken moan as Thomas once again began rolling his hips. 

“Please stop teasing me.” Newt whispered brokenly, pushing his hips up to meet Thomas’s. 

Thomas leaned back on his knees, pulled Newt’s shoes off, and pulled his pants and underwear down his legs, taking a moment to run his hands up and down Newt’s thighs, appreciating his boyfriend’s body. Newt breathed heavily and threw his arm over his eyes, embarrassed by Thomas’s hungry gaze. Thomas quickly rid himself of his own clothing and leaned back down to hover over Newt. Newt wrapped himself around Thomas’s body, craving the feeling of his skin against his own. He moved his head down to bite at Thomas’s chest and looked around the clearing for the jar of lube they just left in the clearing. He noticed it laying a few feet away where it had thankfully been abandoned last time it was used. He pulled Newt up to face level and kissed him once before unwrapping Newt’s legs from around himself to crawl over to retrieve the jar. Newt whined in his throat at the loss of contact but hummed happily when Thomas returned. Thomas pulled Newt back into his lap and unscrewed the lid and coated his fingers. Newt ran his hands over Thomas’s shoulders in anticipation as his clean hand rested on Newt’s waist and the slick hand travelled between his legs. Thomas pressed his lips to the sensitive spot behind Newt’s ear as his first finger breached his body. Newt stilled for a moment before he moved, wiggling his hips. Thomas continued to press his finger in until it was completely sheathed. He pumped it in and out a few times and Newt connected their lips again. Thomas inched in a second finger, listening to the way Newt’s breathing changed.

“You okay baby?” Thomas murmured into Newt’s ear, pausing the movements of his fingers. 

“Yeah,” Newt said breathlessly. “I’m fine just please keep going.”

Thomas pressed a kiss to Newt’s shoulder and Newt hid his face into Thomas’s neck as he finished pressing in two fingers. Once the muscles in Newt’s shoulders had relaxed he pumped them a few times and scissored his fingers carefully. 

“I’m not made of glass Tommy.” Newt mumbled from his place on Thomas’s neck. Thomas hummed.

“Maybe not but you aren’t invincible either.” Thomas said as he pressed in a third finger and pressed a kiss to Newt’s now bruised knuckles.

Thomas spread his fingers a few more times before pulling them out and once again tipping them back to lay Newt down. Newt reached over to grab the jar and put a blob onto his palm, rubbing it over Thomas’s erection. He rested his fist on the grass next to Newt’s head and leaned down to kiss him gently. He pulled back to look into Newt’s lust blown eyes far more gently than expected given their current situation.

“I love you, Newt.” Thomas whispered, guiding his dick to line up with Newt’s hole.

“I love you too, Tommy.” Newt whispered back, his breath hitching as he felt the head of Thomas’s cock brush against him. “So bloody much.”

Thomas kissed Newt passionately as he pushed in slowly, swallowing his moans. He stilled for a few seconds, brushing Newt’s hair off his forehead. He looked back into Newt’s eyes and began to thrust, smirking as he watched Newt’s eyes roll back. 

“God, Newt you always feel so good.” Thomas groaned, leaning back on his knees. He gripped Newt’s hips to keep him close and Newt wrapped his legs around his waist, moaning brokenly. Newt gripped Thomas’s forearm with one hand and threw his other arm over his eyes.   
“You sound so gorgeous baby. You moan so pretty for me.” Thomas murmured, running a hand along Newt’s chest. 

Newt moaned loudly in response and Thomas spread his own knees a little more to change their angle, raising Newt’s volume even higher. He continued his lazy pace and Newt continued to breathe heavily, moans and whimpers constantly streaming from his mouth. Newt moved his arm to grip at Thomas’s other forearm, making Thomas moan at the fucked out look on his face. 

“You look gorgeous too.” Thomas continued, thrusting into his lover deeply. “All flushed and sweaty and perfect.” 

Newt whimpered pathetically at Thomas’s praise. He released his forearms and reached out to Thomas. 

“Too far.” Newt whimpered. “I need you here”

Thomas leaned back down and wrapped his arms around Newt, speeding his thrusts up a bit.

“I’m here Newt. You’re okay.” Thomas said into Newt’s ear. He reached down between their bodies and grasped Newt’s dick again, stroking it in time with his thrusts. 

“Tommy, I-“ Newt whined. “I’m so close Tommy please.” 

“You feel so good Newt. You’re always so good.” Thomas said, deepening and speeding up his thrusts. “Come on gorgeous, come for me.” 

Newt panted as Thomas stroked his dick a few more times, letting out a high-pitched whine as he spilled across their chests. Thomas buried his face in Newt’s neck and only had to thrust a few more times before he spilled into Newt’s body.

Newt tangled his hand into Thomas’s hair as they both waited for their breathing to calm down. Thomas shifted slightly causing Newt to whine at the sensitivity. He lifted his head and pecked Newt’s lips in apology. Newt let out a dry sob as Thomas slipped out as gently as he could and Thomas cringed pressing kisses to Newt’s face and muttered apologies into his skin. 

“It’s fine Tommy. You felt so good, bloody hell.” Newt replied burying his face into Thomas’s chest. 

Thomas kissed Newt’s hair and sat up, moving to lay down beside Newt with his arms stretched out. Newt looked around confused for a moment until his eyes rested on Thomas prompting him to lay down with him. Newt rested his head on Thomas’s chest and traced patterns onto his torso with a finger as Thomas ran his fingers gently up and down his back.

“I love you Thomas.” Newt said quietly, drawing hearts into Thomas’s ribs. Thomas smiled to himself and looked down at the mop of hair resting on his chest. He watched Newt shiver every time his hand travelled too far down and smiled despite himself. He couldn’t imagine his life without the bossy little blond. 

“I love you too Newt.” He ran his thumb along Newt’s cheekbone. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was okay!
> 
> Send me prompts or just say hi!  
> newt-vincit-omnia.tumblr.com


End file.
